Will this turn into something more? Omelia
by Caughtbypompeo
Summary: Owen and Amelia have been friends for a few years. They have overcome a lot individually, as well as things that they had in common. Will these things bring them closer and maybe give them a chance to find true love?
1. 1: Feelings or trouble

Authors POV:

'Trauma's coming in, I need all available surgeons in the pitt!' Hunt shouted down the hallways and paged everyone. If there was a crisis of trauma's he'd know what to do. Always.

Everyone ran to the ER. Meredith came running with Edwards. They opened up the first ambulance. 'Male, 45, multiple injuries, most damage to his head.'

'Someone page Dr. Shepherd!' Hunt yelled and went with the patient to trauma 1.

Amelia's POV:

I know I should've been in the ER, they paged 911, but this craniotomy took longer than expected. Just when I was about to close up, I got paged to trauma 1.

'Can you close up for me? I have to run.'

'Sure.'

I scrubbed out and ran to the trauma room. As I walked in I saw Owen, Dr. Hunt, standing there. 'Why didn't you answer the first page?' He asked curiously.

'Surgery took longer then expected. What do we have?' I asked.

'Male, 45, multiple injuries and severe head trauma.'

'Alright, let me see.' I took a step closer to the patient, looked at the injuries and asked the patient a few simple questions.

'He needs to have a CT.' 'Right away.' The intern said. After those scans were taken, I concluded the following.

'It's a subdural haematoma, he needs to have surgery right now.'

'Alright. Nurse, book OR 1 for us right now.' Hunt said.

'Will do.'

'If you want me to assist you though?' He asked.

'Of course!' I said, maybe a little more excited than I should have.

We took the patient to the OR and got scrubbed in while the nurses were getting the patient ready for surgery.

'Burr holes...' I mumbled when I was scrubbing in with Dr. Hunt.

'Burr holes?' He asked curiously.

'Yes...'

'Burr holes it is.'

I was always very sure about what I had to do concerning my surgeries. Why did Owen try to confirm this... He was probably just curious. Never mind.

Authors POV:

In the mean time the rest of the residents took care of the incoming patients. There were a lot, so the ER was a mess. Dr. Bailey, now chief, tried to handle everything.

'Alright guys. Grey trauma 2, Kepner, go outside to the ambulances, Karev, I have a pregnant lady over here. She opened up the curtain and Alex immediately helped her.

Amelia and Owen were still in surgery together, it took a while.

Amelia's POV:

'BP's dropping.'

'Heart rate is slowing down!' The nurse said, looking at the monitor.

'Shit.. I have to find this stupid bloodcloth. I'm sure I'm close!'

'He's got a very slow heart rate.' Hunt said.

'Just a sec.' I said and was able to fix it just in time. 'Done.' I heard the heart rate going back up. Thank god.

'Alright, I'll page the rest so they can fix the other injuries.' As they walked in the OR, we walked out. It seemed like Owen was amazed. We scrubbed out and in the hallway he stopped me. 'Great safe!' He said with a smile. 'Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you though.' I blushed. He smiled and hugged me. Somehow this felt so good. So right... We both wanted to release each other but then fell back into each others arms. It was awkward though.

'Let's see if there's any more patients down in the pitt?' He asked. 'Sure!' I was probably still blushing because of him. He luckily did not notice. I've come to known Owen over the past couple of years and he's literally one of my favourite persons to be with. Maybe even the nicest one. At the battlefield he has seen so much and he recovered well. I look up to him. A lot. But this hug though...

Hunt's POV:

I don't know how she did it, but she did. This was an incredible safe. Just in time. She brights up my day.

I went to the pitt just like Dr. Shepherd did but first I needed some coffee. I had been on call for the entire night so I was almost falling asleep. I did not have the chance to check with Bailey why there were so many trauma's coming in. Most of the time we have one or two really bad ones coming in a week but right now it feels like the whole pit has been flooded by them. As I was walking towards the Emergency Room, I passed Meredith, who was filling in some paperwork about one of her patients. 'Hunt?' She asked. 'Yeah?' 'I was about to page you. Can you please go and check on the patient in trauma 4?' He has a severe trauma..' She stated. 'I will.' Right when Meredith wanted to get up and leave I wanted to know something. 'Oh, Grey?' She turned around again. 'Yes?' 'What has exactly happened, why aren't we being informed?' 'Oh do you not know it yet?' 'Uhm, no, should I ?' I asked, crossing my arms, waiting for more information.

'Well, there was a car crash and a lot of people got injured. I know that Bailey or Webber most of the time inform us but this time they couldn't because everything had to be handled quickly.'

'Okay, thanks. Just wanted to know. Patient in trauma 4?' 'Yes, that's right.'

I walked up to the patient and found out that she had to have surgery right away. We took her to the OR, the patient was being prepped for surgery while I was scrubbing in and I still couldn't keep my mind off of Amelia. When you walk in an OR, nothing else matters than the life of the patient on your table. All the personal things that you've got going on, seem to be going away. But when you've finished, it all comes rushing back.

After surgery I wanted to find Webber. As I was walking down the hallway I heard a woman's voice. She was yelling, so I ran up to her and asked her what was wrong.

'NO I DO NOT WANT THIS DOCTOR TO OPERATE OM MY MOTHER! I WANT A DIFFERENT ONE!'

'Miss, please calm down.' I said to her.

'No, I will not let her do this!'

Now I finally saw who she was screaming at. It was Dr. Shepherd, Amelia. I let her ramble on for a bit until I heard the word 'junkie'.

'Wait what?' I asked surprised.

'I know her! She was treated in California because she was an addict! She took oxy! So no, I do not want her to operate on my mother! She walked away.

I saw how embarresed Amelia felt and touched her shoulder. 'No, please.' She said in a sad voice and walked away from me.

Amelia, a drug addict? We've all got our problems and flaws but Amelia, and this... I can not believe it. I know she used to be treated for drinking but I never knew that it went this far.

Amelia's POV:

I ran off to an oncallroom to clear my mind. As I left, a lot of people stared at me. At the ex-junkie. That's the important part, EX. I was mad. Mad at the woman for screaming at me so that the entire 2nd floor could hear it, but mostly I was mad at myself. Mad because I had been an addict, but that isn't something that I can change right now. I had a good reputation here in the hospital but now it's partially ruined. All because of my stupid self. That is a part of my life that I cannot change anymore. Sadly.

While I was sitting on the bed I started crying. Not because of my past, but because of what had happened earlier. Owen seemed so heartbroken when he heard the woman saying junkie. It seemed like he trusted me before, and I fear that that will be gone now. At least, I trust him. I laid down on the bed and tried to close my eyes, praying for no surgeries in the next upcoming hours.

After a solid 2 hours sleep, I woke up because of my pager. Shit. As I opened my eyes I felt that they hurt because of the crying. Let's hope that they're not red, I do not have time for this right now. It seemed like I got paged to the ER because I had no surgeries scheduled for the following hours. 'Dr. Shepherd, I paged you. Take a look at this.' Dr. Wilson said to me. I wonder if she had already heard about the incident. Probably not, I guess. She acted pretty normal around me. 'Shepherd?'

'Yeah... Let's see.' I got popped back into the real world. She showed me a CT scan of the man's brain. I looked carefully at it and did not see anything wrong. 'Nothing wrong to me?'

Wilson looked confused. 'I know right... But there's gotta be something wrong. She told me the patient's story and I decided to run more tests. 'Alright. I'll let you know when they came in.' She said friendly. 'Thanks, Jo.'

For the rest of the day I checked on my patients and tried to avoid Owen. Which was not easy at all, of course today was the day that he had to work on the same floor as me. Perfect. After my last scheduled craniotomy of the day I decided that it would be good to take a nap. Igrabbed a juice and went to an oncallroom. I filled in some paperwork and finished my juice. I laid myself down and tried to sleep, which was not easy. I kept repeating the incident of the day in my head. After an hour thinking about this, I finally fell asleep. 'Hmmm..' I said as I saw a flash of light coming into the room as it woke me up. Someone stood in the doorway but I could not quite recognize the person. 'Oh, I'm sorry.' I recognised his voice. 'Owen?' I said, trying to open my eyes some more. 'Amelia?'

So, here we have it! The first chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it, please favourite and comment if you like it, so I know! Next chapter will be up very soon! Much more Omelia is to come!

~ J


	2. 2: Talk it out

'Amelia?' I heard him say. 'Yes.' I answered quickly. I wonder if he was still mad at me. 'I'll go.' He said. 'No, wait.' Dammit, why did I say this. He turned around as I sat up on the bed. 'I feel like I owe you an explanation, Owen. We've known each other for some time now and...' At this time, he already sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. 'You don't owe me one. If you do not want to talk about it, you don't have to.' He sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder and tried to get up. 'But I want to.' I said softly and touched his hand. 'Oh. Alright.' He sat back down again and looked concerned.

'So... I used to take pills. I have been sober for a long time now, and I'm happy about it. It honestly haunts me wherever I go, and the sad thing is that I cannot change it. I know that I'm a risk but...' 'We're all a risk, Amelia.'

'Are we...' I said. 'For sure, come here.' He hugged me as a tear rolled down my face. He wiped it away. 'I'm so glad you actually told this.' I had to be honest to him. 'Me too. I really like you, Owen. Thank you for always being there for me.' I smiled. 'Awe, you're amazing, I hope you know that.' His pager went off. 'Oh god, I have to run. 911.' He said as he stood up. 'Good luck.' I quickly said. 'Thanks.' He ran out of the door.

Oh god, I told him that I liked him... It just came out of nowhere. I was so comforted by him, now I know what I feel. Because I actually do feel something. I haven't figured it all out.

Owen's POV:

As I arrived at the room I got paged to, I immediatly started to reanimate the patient.

'How long has he been coding for?'

'Two minutes and 45 seconds.' The nurse told me. 'Okay. Common, please, let me get a heartbeat...' I said. I'm so scared to lose patients, it's crazy. I have seen so many people die in front of me during war but sometimes they can not be helped anymore. Now we can actually do something. After another minute of heartmassaging the machine gave a beep. There were peaks again. Thank the lord. 'Okay, you may take it over now, check his stats every half hour and let me know if there's something I need to know.'

'Will do.' The nurse said friendly.

Every time I reanimate someone I think of that one time we saved the life of this one mother... Her daughter had to reanimate her and we had to help the girl trough the phone. It was the only thing we could do. Me, Richard and Amelia sang 'stayin' alive' trough the phone to help the girl out a little bit. She had to massage on the beat of the song. So every time I have to do this, I listen to the beautiful voice of Amelia in my head. Crazy? I don't think so.

I got back to my office to fill in some paperwork and prepared for my next surgery. Callie was scrubbing in with me because this patient also had bone damage. We were doing both our procedures at the same time, just to save time. We did not want the patient to have two seperate surgeries either. It would be very painful for him. We stepped in the OR and got ready. 'Scalpel' I said and made the first cut into the persons body. After that Callie started her thing. The surgery went pretty smoothly. 'How's it going over there?' Callie asked me.

'Oh, fine, just fine, and there.'

'Pretty good I must say, I am sure he will be able to walk again after this surgery. Obviously he will need a long revalidation but that is always the case.'

'I am sure he won't mind. He will be thrilled to hear that. We form a good team, Torres.'

'Yeah we do.'

I am not the kind of person that has tons of friends but Callie is for sure one of them. I know that I can count on her.

'So, I am done over here.' I said.

'I have got like five minutes more to go, I believe.'

'Can I help or should I scrubb out?' I asked to be kind.

'Oh, no, I can handle this on my own. Thanks.'

I nodded and scrubbed out. Thankfully because this Amelia thing was really on my mind. I care so much about her, it's funny.

I seemed to think about her too much because whilst walking down the stairs, I tripped and fell. Just a few steps down but it still did not feel good. I had hit my head against the wall, which really hurt. 'Dammit!' I think I might have a sprained ankle. Shit. Suddenly and sadly I heard someone walking down the stairs.

'Owen!' I heard Meredith say. But I fainted.

I woke up again a little bit later in a hospitalbed.

'Owen!' I heard a voice say softly. I recognised it. It was Amelia.

'Hey, what happened to me?'

'You fell down the stairs, almost sprained your ankle and fainted. Oh and I had to suture the wound you have on your head. How do you feel?' She asked curiously whilst I lifted my arm and touched the suture softly.

'Okay, I guess.' I sighed. 'Ugh, this is so stupid.'

'It's not stupid! It happens, Owen.'

'Thank you.' I sighed.

'Why?'

I could have said that I thought that it was so sweet of her to care so much but I did not.

'For the suture.' I got popped back into reality.

'Hey, I had nothing to do, and that's my job.' She giggled, put her hand on my shoulder and I laughed.

'So, when will I be able to work again. In a few hours?'

'No, no, as a doctor yourself, you should know this. The administration will already take a while and you have to rest. You might have a concussion. One that does not hurt a lot.'

I sighed. 'Thanks again.'

'You're welcome.' Darling. She thought and went to her next surgery.

I could go home at night already after Amelia cleared me. I had no concussion, just a headache and a big scar on my forehead. Thankfully.

Amelia's POV:

I am so glad that I got to take care of Owen. Meredith had a surgery so she asked if I could do the suture and look at his CT, which did not show a concussion. He was very lucky, normally it would have taken a while to send him home but I quickly filled out the paperwork, because you know, he's my friend and I cannot deny my feelings for him. From day to day they became stronger. I bet Owen just sees me as a friend.

This night, I was on call.

'Amelia?' It was Meredith.

'Hey.' I said as I got up from the bed I was lying on, in the hallway. 'Also on call?' I asked.

'Yes, but what I wanted to ask. How's Owen? Wanted to visit him today but because of all my surgeries I had no time.'

I could see that she regretted not going to see him. She really cared for him. She once told me that Cristina asked her to protect him. It's kind of weird because she has been gone for a while but anyways. Mer is a good friend to me and to him.

'He's fine. At first I thought he had a minor concussion but that turned out to be nothing. Just a headache and some bruises. Oh and I had to suture on his forehead a little.'

'Oh, yeah I saw that. He fell with his head against the wall.'

'Well, that must've hurt.' I got a page.

'You have to go?' She asked.

'Yes. To the ER.' Not many seconds later Mer also got a page to the ER and whilst going there we ran into all the other residents and attendings.

'What's going on?' I heard Alex ask Bailey.

'Major problems guys. A lot of people will be in the ER, so focus. Mostly there will be trauma's, it will be burnvictims. There was a fire, in a few minutes there will be a flood of patients here. The first ambulance will be here in 5 minutes, so get ready.'

We got changed into our ERscrubs and stood ready to wait for the coming ambulances. Everyone was here. Kepner, Torres, Pierce, Meredith, Alex, Arizona, me and almost all the other surgeons.

I quickly heard the first sirene, and suddenly a lot more. It had been a while since there had been so many patients in the hospital.

The first ambulance arrived and Alex ran to it. 'What do we have?' He asked.

'Female, 45, major burns and heartrate is low.'

'Alright, she has to go have surgery right away. Book an OR for me, will you?' He said to a nurse and quickly ran to the OR to scrub in.

A few other ambulances had arrived but I was still waiting for a head trauma. Not that I wanted it to happen but with these kinds of problems, head trauma's are mostly very bad.

Kepner ran up to me and said: 'Major head trauma, Amelia!'

'Alright, let me see... No time for a CT, surgery has to happen right away.' Also I ran to scrub in.

After a few hours many victims where already treated and it was time to go home for me. My surgery took a long time but the patient was going to be alright. I'm glad.

As I walked out of the hospital, I ran into Maggie. She was about to head home too.

'You want a ride, Amelia?' She said running up to me.

'Oh that's sweet, but I came with my own car today. I'll meet you at the house!' I said.

'Okay, bye!'

As I got into my car I realised that I did not want to go home yet.

I started my car and drove. When I had arrived, I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

'Hi! Good to see you!'

'You too! Can I come in?'

'Of course!'

So, what will happen next? We'll see, we'll see :) You can always send me suggestions for the story!

~ J


	3. 3: A jealous Owen

We sat down on the couch in his house. Yes, his house, he loved the trailer but he wanted something a little bit more spacious.

'So, how are you?' I asked Owen, whilst biting my lip.

'I'm feeling quite okay actually. Bailey called to tell me that I could go to work tomorrow.' He smiled and there was this cute sparkle in his eyes...

'Oh that's so great! I guess you really want to go to work again, right.' I laughed and touched his shoulder.

'Yeah, haha, I really wanted to, although I only stayed home for one day.'

'So, today...' I really wanted to tell him about the burnvictims but I did not want to make him jealous. We'll see how this goes.

'What happened, Amelia?'

I grinned. 'So, today there was a fire and there was a flood of patients in our ER. It was crazy and frightening to see. Some were very badly injured. These crazy things do not happen everyday and you know it..'

'Wow, now I really wanted to be there.' He chuckled. 'Trauma is what I'm born for.' He looked a little bit sad but tried to hide it. I can see through him so easily.

'I know Owen.' I kind of smiled.

After a pause of a few seconds he said:

'Thank you.' He locked eyes with me.

'For what?' I asked.

'For caring so much.'

'I know you would do the same thing for me, Owen.' I confessed whilst looking down.

'I would.' He smirked, leaned in and kissed me. A soft but passionate kiss. Very spontaneous. He put his hands on my back and we parted. We looked into each others eyes, practically drowning in them.

'Amelia, I uhm... I like you. I like you a lot.' He chuckled whilst confessing it. I sofly nodded in agreement.

'I like you too, Owen. Very much.' I leaned in and pecked him slowely on the lips, we again parted and he pulled me into a tight hug.

Finally. We both thought.

After some more making out I said:

'I gotta go.. Mer is probably wondering were I am at.' I smiled.

'Alright.'

I got up and he did the same.

As I stood outside, he said: 'See you tomorrow?'

'Of course.' I replied, smiling.

He quickly stepped outside and kissed me again. 'Sorry, I did not want you to leave without kissing you again.' He said smiling widely.

'Well, I do not mind that. I do not mind that at all!' We locked eyes and I said bye.

'Bye.'

I turned around and almost felt his eyes burn in my back because he was looking after me as I walked to my car. I wiggled my butt and legs very obviously and I heard him laugh. I arrived to my car, turned around and waved to him.

As I arrived home, I still had to have dinner. Meredith was already eating and she said: 'Have you eaten yet?' Whilst pointing to the food she had prepared.

'No, I have not, thanks!' And I went to sit next to her.

'So where have you been? Maggie told me that she left together with you, but she arrived about an hour and a half earlier.'

I laughed.

'I knew you would be checking on me.'

'No, I just..'

'It's fine Mer.' I chuckled and smiled. 'I visited Owen.'

'Oh how was he?' She asked.

'He said he was feeling good. He looked okay too, he will be at work tomorrow.'

'That's great! We will need him with all those burnvictims.'

'Yeah, about that, I told him the story and he was jealous that he wasn't there.' I laughed.

'Well that's Owen.' Meredith also laughed.

A while later we went to bed but I could not sleep. I kept thinking about Owen and our kiss, it kept me awake.

What does it mean... We both said that we liked each other, but are we boyfriend and girlfriend now? Shall I tell my friends or should we keep it a secret for a while...

The next day I woke up with the biggest smile although I hadn't slept a lot. Since moving to Seattle I had been happier but now I was extremely happy. Happy with my job, happy with my friends, happy with Owen...

I was doing my rounds when I got a page to room 518, it seemed to be urgent.

Owen's POV:

Today I already had a pretty big surgery scheduled. I just got back... Anyways, I love my job so I do not care. During surgery I couldn't stop thinking about Amelia. I've wanted to kiss her for a while now and I am glad that I chose to do it yesterday. The moment was so perfect, she was so perfect. She's so sweet, always caring about me. I am wondering if I should take her out on a date, or is it too soon? I'll think about it. What does she think that we are? What do I think that we are... I guess we are 'dating' although we have not been on a date yet. A couple? Maybe, we'll see. I could see us becoming a great couple though.

I saw Bailey walking up to me.

'Ah Dr. Hunt, glad you're back! How do you feel?' She asked whilst I was filling out forms at the reception.

'Great actually. As you can see, I still have the bruise on my forehead, but it doesn't bother me. Do I have surgeries scheduled for today?'

'Yes, you do. There are a lot of burnvictims and..'

'Oh, I heard, Ame- Dr. Shepherd informed me about it.'

'That's good. So the worst cases have been operated yesterday. Today we have the other ones and you will be doing a few of them. I just put it up on the surgicalboard.'

'Okay, thank you for the update.'

'You're welcome.' And off she went. I really look up to Miranda. The chief of surgery and a busy life... Richard did the same thing but this is different.

After filling in all my forms from rounds, I went to look at the surgicalboard. I had a surgery scheduled at 9:45 am and it was 8:30 am. I went to the patient and looked at her form. Burns.. Just a lot of burns that have to be treated. A bit later I asked the nurse to prep her for surgery and scrubbed in myself.

'Scalpel.' I said.

Surgery did not take long. I treated all the burns, everything turned out to be fine.

Amelia's POV:

'So, Edwards, page Grey for me, will you. We have to get this patient to surgery right away!'

I said as I quickly took the patient to the OR. He had been coding for a good minute..

As I scrubbed in Meredith joined me.

'Hey, shall I scrub in too? Or what's up?'

'No, I just wanted to let you know that this is a patient of yours. I walked down the hallway, he started coding, looked at his file and he has had a brain tumor but it had been cured. We're opening him up again to see what's going on.'

'Oh, thank you for the update, Amelia.'

'You're welcome, gotta go.' I said as I entered the OR.

'Scalpel, please.' I said and opened him up. The nurses already prepped him.

'Alright people, let's see why he was coding. Luckily we got his heartrate back to normal but still.'

'Edwards, what do you see in here?' I asked to teach her some more.

'Subdural heamatoma, Shepherd.'

'Good. Now let's fix this.'

I had removed the bloodcloth succesfully and asked Edwards to close for me.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' She said as I handed her the surgical tools.

I made my way back to Merediths office and I told her that her patient was going to be fine.

'Thanks Amelia, I had a surgery so I could not go and check up on him.' Mer said.

'Doesn't matter, he's alright now. What are you doing?' I asked, sitting down in front of her desk.

'Just filling out some paperwork. Don't have anymore surgeries for the next couple of hours. What about you, Amelia? How are you?'

'I'm...'

I hope you enjoy this :) I'd like to know what you think! Please fave and comment :p

~ J


	4. 4: PDA at work

Owen stormed into Mer's office and said:

'Grey, Shepherd, please come quick!'

We followed him running to the ER.

'Owen, what's up?' Meredith asked him.

'You two were the only surgeons available to help me, you're free right?'

'I am.' Meredith answered.

'Me too.' I said shyly.

He quickly looked at me, nodding in agreement.

'So, I have this patient here.. He just came here with the ambulance and we think he might be bleeding in his brain.. He says that he can't feel his legs either. That's why we asked you two.'

'Let me see.' I said as I opened up the curtain. He was still consious. 'Hello, I am Dr. Shepherd.'

The man nodded.

'Let's take a look.' I shine with my light in his eyes.

'Pupil reaction...' He did not follow my light.

I took a step back and informed Mer and Owen.

'He has to have surgery now. There's no pupil reaction. He also might have broken his neck from the fall..'

'That's why he can't feel his legs.'

'Okay, let's go. I'll take him to surgery. Grey, do you also want to assist?'

'That's fine by me.'

'We'll go scrubbing in.' I said.

Meredith and I quickly went to the OR and scrubbed in.

'So, what I was asking before... How are you, Amelia?' Mer asked me, smirking.

'Ugh, I am good! I'm great. Thanks for asking.'

'Something happened between Owen and you, didn't it?' She asked right away.

'Uhh, how.. I mean, why do you ask?' I tried to switch to another subject.

'When you came home last night, I could tell. I did not want to ask you right away, so I am doing it now..'

'Ugh.. Well we ugh..'

'Oh, I knew it!' She laughed and touched my arm.

'Yes, yes, he kissed me!' I smiled widely and right at that moment Owen came into the scrubroom.

He must have heard my last sentence because he seemed shy and came to stand next to me.

'So now Meredith knows.' We both laughed and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

'Yes, she does.' I said softly, looking into his eyes.

'Common lovebirds, this patient needs his surgery.' Meredith said.

She walked into the OR and Owen led me by my hand, also into the OR.

As I came to stand next to her, I whispered: 'Please don't tell anyone yet, Mer.'

'My mouth is locked.' She said, looking at me.

I put on my glasses and cut into the guys brain.

After about 10 minutes his heartrate dropped quickly.

'Shepherd, heartrate is dropping.' A nurse said.

'We can not let him do this any longer..' Meredith said.

'Just one second. Let me find the source of this bleed.'

'Amelia..' Mer said.

'Just one second please. I got this.'

'Are you sure, because...' Owen said but couldn't finish his sentence.

'Got it!' The machine beeped again. Thankfully.

Me, Meredith and Owen scrubbed out. Torres scrubbed in to fix his neck and legs. She did not need help she said.

'Guys, I have this surgery in a few minutes so I have to run.' Meredith said as she left us.

'Amelia.. You did great. I don't know how you do it. ' Owen stated.

'Thank you, you're not so bad either.' I giggled.

He quickly looked around to see if there were any other people here except for us. There weren't so he leaned in towards me for a kiss. I put my finger seductively on his lips and said: 'No, no PDA at work.' and smirked.

'Alright then. Follow me.'

I was wondering where he'd take me so I did follow.

He opened the door of an oncallroom and led me in. He locked it when we were both in.

He stood in front of me and took my hands.

'So, this is how I see it. There's work..' He pointed to the hallway. 'And here's no work, so...' He said in his sexy voice.

'I think I know what you mean..' This time I leaned in and took the lead. I softly placed my lips on his and put my arms around his waist.

He kissed me back and his hands slid to my butt. I led out a soft moan.

'I love spending time with you, Amelia. Not only like this..' He confessed. Locking eyes with me and putting me on his lap on the bed.

'Me too. I'd love to do that more often. I've wanted to ask this before but.. what are we.. Are we..?'

'Do you want to go on a date with me? Let's say tonight?' He quickly asked.

'I am free tonight.. I think..' I shyly smiled.

'I know you are, I checked.' He grinned.

I gasped. He knew.

'So, I'd love to.' I laughed.

'Maybe we can go together after work? I will wait for you in the lobby.'

'Great. I'm already looking forward to it.' I smiled, still sitting on his lap.

Out of nowhere he was kissing me again, caressing my thighs and slowely putting me down on the bed. I was in the mood for this, he could always find a way to make me weak. I led out a soft moan out of excitement. He rolled on top of me and took off his lab coat, I tried to take off mine too but I got distracted by him pulling on the strings of my scrub pants. He loosened the knot and slid them gently down my waist. I felt a soft brush of his lips against my cheek, I kicked off my pants and he threw away his shirt. As we were both in our underwear, I felt my skin brush against his skin and felt the warmth of his breath against my neck. He kissed me and in my neck, making his way down to my stomach and kissing me there. 'Oh Owen..' I soflty said to reassure that he was doing very well.

His hands were intertwined with mine and I pulled him back up. I kissed his lips harder now, intending something more. As I touched the top of his boxers to take them off, our little bubble popped because my pager went off.

'Nooo..' I moaned whilst he was still kissing me.

I kissed him back and my pager kept going off. He laid himself on top of me. 'I'm so sorry. I really have to go.' I said and he rolled off me. I stood up, taking all my clothes, still in my underwear.

'I hope you know that you are seducing me right now, with your crazily hot body.' He smirked at me and I grinned.

I quickly put all my clothes on and went to the bed as I whispered something in his ear. 'We'll finish this, babe. See you tonight.' I kissed his lips one more time.

I walked out of the oncallroom, still mesmerised by him, trying to figure out where my page had to lead me.

I ran though the hallways because I had already lost some time putting on my clothes. I ran into room 637. 'Dr. Shepherd, take a look at these CT's please.' A nurse said.

'Well, that clearly is a braintumor.' I soflty said to her. She looked at me in agreement and we told the patient about it and his options. It was a though case but he chose me to try to remove it. I could guess how much time that I could give him but he did not want me to tell because it turned out to be cancer. 'After the surgery.' He had told me. The surgery itself went okay, it could have been quicker but the tumor didn't have easy to cut around edges.

#

Owen was waiting for me, after my shift had ended, in the lobby. I really wanted to leave but had to do this last minute consult. Luckily it only took me 10 minutes. After that I went to the lockerroom, got changed into some nicer clothes that were still in my locker. I let my hair loose and quickly put on some more mascara. I ran down, to the lobby to meet Owen. Thank god no one saw us. 'I'm so sorry I am late, I had this last minute consult and..'

'Hey, hey..' He said touching my shoulder. 'It is okay, you are here now. I know the tough things of this job.' He put his arm around my waist and we walked out together.

'Where are we going?' I asked curiously.

'You'll see.' He said and openend the door of his car for me.

During the carride all I could do was think about how much I actually adored this guy.

'Owen?'

'Yes?' He said, quickly looking at me and then again at the road.

'Remember that I asked what this was... Or is..'

'I do, and then I asked out out.' He smiled.

'Yes, so we're..'

'Dating..' We said in unison, and burst out into laughter.

It felt good to have this confirmed.

As we arrived at what seemed a restaurant in the woods, he got out of the car, walked up to my door and opened it for me.

'Such a gentlemen.'

He chuckled at my comment.

Hands laced together we walked in.

'We have made a reservation.' He said to the waiter.

'What is your name?'

'Owen Hunt.'

'Alright follow me, please.' The waiter said.

He led us to a table outside. Normally at this time of the year, it would be pouring in Seattle but luckily it was not tonight. I gasped at the sight of wooden tables in the woods, put on a terras. On every chair there was a blanket to keep you warm, which was needed during these colder months. Above my head, there were thousands of little lights. Lights that they would out up in a Christmastree. On every table there was a candle lit, but we seemed to be the only people outside. It was very romantic.

'Please take a seat.' He said. 'What can I get you to drink?'

'Lemon water, please.' I said.

'For me too.' Owen said.

'Alright, coming right up.' As the waiter walked away, I gazed to the sky.

'This is so beautiful, Owen. Wow.' I smiled.

'I'm glad you like it. You have not been here before?'

'No, I have not. I thought I knew the city but apparently there are some more treasures for me to discover.'

He took my hand.

'I just wanted our first date to be something special, Amelia.' He said, really lovingly.

'Well, I can see that! Maybe we should look at the menu..'

'Yes, let's take a look.' He handed me the menu.

We ordered and took a sip of our drinks.

'I have actually never been here myself.' He confessed. 'Meredith told me that this was a very nice place.'

I chuckled at his comment. Ah Meredith. I thought.

'I really thought you had our whole night figured out.' I said with a smile on my face.

'No, I certainly have not.' We both laughed.

I really enjoyed my food and Owen did the same, we continiously locked eyes with each other.

'Aren't you cold?' I asked him shyly.

'Not really. Are you?' He looked concerned.

'Ugh, not even a little bit? Because I am..'

'Wait...' He said. He sat on a bench so he could easily move a little. 'Come and sit next to me.'

'Are you sure? I mean we're still in a somewhat fancy restaurant..'

'Yes, of course. We're the only ones outside and we have finished our food, so please.'

I could not resist that question so I stood up and went to sit next to him. He wrapped us up in the blankets, put his arms around me and rubbed my back softly. 'You'll be warm in just a second.' He told me, and right was he.

'Thanks.' I said and laid my head on his shoulder. We were both stargazing. This was an example of a perfect night, all cuddled up.

I almost fell asleep in his arms when Owen asked to pay.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? You seemed to be asleep.' He said, pulling a strand of hair out of my face that was annoying me.

'No problem, I think I was falling asleep here in your arms. I was comfortable.' I laughed.

'It's alright haha, my arms are indeed comfortable.' We grinned.

Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading. Much more to come!

~ J


	5. 5 The perfect ending of a romantic night

In the previous chapter you read that Owen took Amelia on their very first date, and it was a very romantic one!Now you will read what will happen for the rest of their night.

I offered to pay my share but Owen wanted to pay everything. He's such a gentleman... I really feel like he does not have to do this everytime but I guess he just wanted to do it for the occasion.

'Shall we go?' He asked me, still holding me in his arms.

'Yes, although I am comfortable.' I deeply looked into his eyes and he did the same into mine.

'We can continue this if you'd like.' He said.

'I'd love that.' I liked his intentions.

We got up and walked to the car, and he drove us to his place. I texted Meredith to tell that I stayed at Owens for the night and immediatly got a text back saying: 'Alright, have fun. Use protection and don't get pregnant. ;) x '

I laughed at my phone. She always cracks me up.

Owen led me inside and put away my coat.

'Would you like something to drink, maybe?' He asked.

'Oh, no thanks.' I said as he made his way back to me and put himself on the couch with me and with his drink.

'Why were you laughing at your phone earlier?' He asked curiously.

'Oh, Mer texted me.' I smiled.

'What did she say then?'

'Oh, you don't want to know..' I chuckled.

'Now, I do!' He laughed.

'Arlight..' I opened up my phone to Mer's text and Owen took a sip of his drink, right as I showed him.

He amost choked, the water must've gotten in the wrong pipe.

'Are you alright?' I laughed and patted his back.

'I'm fine.' He laughed.

'Thank you, for this incredible night, Owen.'

I said as he again wrapped his arms around me.

'You are so welcome.' He said, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I wanted more, so I kissed him back. He knew what my intentions were so he did the same. Before we knew it, we were making out like crazy. As he was still kissing me, he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just like that he carried me up the stairs. I couldn't help but giggle as he stared into my eyes. He opened the door to his bedroom and laid me down, softly, on his bed. He put himself on top of me and kissed me again. As we made out, we threw away our clothes around the room. We did not care where they ended up. He quickly took off my bra and threw it somewhere. I put my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me. We wanted each other so badly. We both had the same feeling of lust. Once we were naked, it felt so right to have his warm skin touch mine. We made love with a lot of passion.

#

Owen's POV:

As we woke up the next morning. She was lying there very peacefully, in my arms. It felt so good to hold her. We have not been dating for that long but in the beginning I already felt that there was this strong connection between us. It can't be broken, I can feel that. I wanted to make her breakfast so I moved my arms just a little to get out of bed, but my action did not go very well. She woke up, slowely but surely and jawned. Whilst I looked at her, she opened her eyes and stared right at me.

'Hey.' She said softly, biting her lip.

'Morning beautiful.' I answered as I kissed her lips. 'Wanted to make you some breakfast but I guess I woke you up. I'm sorry.' I said, running my fingers trough her hair.

She pouted sexily and I laughed.

'No, I don't mind the way you woke me up. I'd even like to wake up more next to you.'

'Well, I'd love that too. And I really loved last night...' I deeply looked into her eyes.

'Oh god... man... Me too!' She giggled.

'Best one I've ever had.' She whispered in my ear.

I kissed her after her comment.

'You weren't too bad either.' I winked.

'Thanks.' She giggled again, such a cutie.

'Shall I make you some breakfast?'

'Oh, I'll help you!' Ans she got up.

'No, no, please let me.' I smiled to reassure her that it was fine.

'Okay then.' She said and laid back down under the covers on the bed.

I slowely got up but I was still.. ugh.. naked. Not that I was ashamed of it to her, but I quickly took my underwear and got out of the room.

As I walked down the stairs I was thinking. Wondering what I should make her. I had some eggs and bacon so I made an omelette out of it. I made some toast with cheese too. I know she liked coffee for in the morning so I also made some of that. When I was finished, I put in all on a tray and walked back upstairs.

'Here you go, hope you'll like it.'

'Awe, thank you so much, come here so we can enjoy this together.'

I sat down next to her and put the tray in front of us.

'Hmm..' She took a bite of the omelette. 'This will really wake me up for the day..'

'Yeah, me too. Got a rough day today?'

'I don't know.. We'll see. I have to check that with Bailey. So stupid that we have to leave in an hour.'

'I know right.. - I paused - Amelia, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Alright?' She seemed to be nervous, so I took her in my arms and rubbed her back.

'Do you think we should tell people about.. this? I am going to be honest with you. I think we are in a relationship but..'

'We are.' She smiled. 'But to be honest too, I think we could keep it private just for a little bit. What do you think?' She bit her lip.

'Wow. That's just what I wanted to ask you. I think this private thing could be nice for a little bit, and we'll see from there.'

'Yeah, that's great.' She pecked me on the lips.

'Mer does know about us but I guess she'll not tell the others. I'm sure she won't if I ask her not to.'

'That's great. Now let's eat, so our food doesn't get cold.'

She chuckled at my comment. She is so cute.

'God Owen, this was really good. Thank you so much.'

'You are very welcome. But now I really have to get ready for work.' He kissed her.

'Oh, me too.' She said whilst looking around for her clothes. 'Gosh, we were wild last night. Have you seen my bra? I can't find it..' She laughed.

I came out of the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth. 'I don't know.' I tried to say and helped her find it.

I took my clothes of the floor and found her bra underneath it.

'Got it.' I took it off the ground and handed it to her. She looked so shy. I don't want her to be...

'Just a second.' I said. 'Wait.'

I quickly ran to the bathroom to put away my toothbrush and cleaned my mouth with water.

She was still standing in the bedroom, not knowing what to expect. 'Arlright. I'm back.'

'Oh, well I was wonder-' I cut her off by putting my hand on her butt and kissing her out off the blue. I put my lips on hers and kissed her, she reacted, I put my tongue in her mouth and kissed her roughly whilst picking her up. As we both wanted to take a breath, we parted.

'Owen..' She panted.

'Yes..' I was pretty tired too.

'Why?' She still couldn'r form proper sentences.

I looked her deeply in the eyes and told her that I didn't want her to be shy. She is a very pretty woman, inside and out, she really does not need to be.

'I get it.' She smiled.

'Shall we go to work because we're late.'

'Oh, OH, yes!'

We took our stuff, ran to my car and I drove us to the hospital. We quickly changed into our labcoats and got to work.

Amelia's POV:

I did my rounds, but I still couldn't forget my passionate night with him.

I had a new patient, she arrived at 10 am and I got informed about her situation.

'Lucy Henderson, 43, has a brain tumor. A lot of hospitals tried to treat it but they have always failed. That's why she it here.' Edwards said.

'Good. Let's get CT's, just to be sure. The brain can easily and quickly change.'

'Okay, I'll get them to you asap.'

'Thanks, Edwards.'

I got out of the room and went to my office to arrange some paperwork.

An hour later Edwards knocked on my door.

'Got the CT's.'

'Thanks. Let's take a look with me will you.'

I put the CT's on the board, turned on the lights and looked at them.

'Alright, let's compare these with the ones from the other hospital..' I said, holding the other next to the new ones.

'The tumor has grown a lot since then, right?' Edwards said.

'Yes, and it's gotten more rough around the edges so it won't be easy to perform surgery. But we can do this. I believe it.. Can you take the rest of the day to help me?' I asked.

'Yes, I would like that.'

'Okay, I have one more surgery in a little bit and then we can spend the rest of the day with this baby.' I pointed at the tumor.

'That's great! I'll study the case some more and I'll help you after.'

'Good, I gotta go.' I ran off to the scrubroom and I walked into Owen.

'Heey!' He said, smiling widely, locking eyes with me.

'Hi!' He pulled me by my arm, into an oncallroom.

He kissed me. 'Hmm, but I've got surgery in like 10 minutes.'

'Let's just stick to kissing then.' He winked.

'Oh, I like that!'

Hope you liked it! Now the Omelia/Amen story has really started! :)

~ J


	6. 6: I'm falling for your eyes

A week or two had passed and no one had noticed us being a couple. Luckily we were able to keep it a secret. We were still very attached to each other and wanted to be around each other at all times, and that has led to fun situations.

I had just finished my surgery when I wanted to head home. Luckily I wasnt on call tonight so I could meet up with Owen.

I put on my regular clothes and went outside. As I walked to my car, he already joined me.

'Hey!' He said, catching up on me.

'Hi!' I said whilst he quickky pulled me into a peck on the lips.

'Owen.. Not here..' I pouted.

'Hey, we're outside of work and I'm sure that no one saw us.' He said whilst putting an arm on my shoulder. 'So, where do you wanna go or what do you want to do?' He asked.

'Ouh, surprise me please!'

'Alright..' He said as he opened the door of the car for me.

'Thank you.'

We got in and drove to his place, we went inside and he offered me something to drink.

I took a coffee and sat down on the couch. 'So, what your idea of a fun night?' I said, wondering.

'Just wait here.' He said and went upstairs.

I was really curious, he looked excited. What could he get upstairs.. As I was thinking about all the possible things I heard the music pop on through the speakers.

Then suddenly I saw him coming down the stairs with his guitar in his hands.

I was stunned, I didn't even know that he played the guitar. He strummed to the beat of the song whilst walking down the stairs and sitting down on the couch across me. It was an Ed Sheeran song, so cute.

Then he started singing, holy crap, I didn't know that he had this amazing voice. I was probably staring at him in awe.

'Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

I started tearing up. Not only because of the lyrics, but also because he seemed to be very nervous. You could kind of hear it in his voice, and I thought that that was adorable. He kept on singing which made me shiver.

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And I'm feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna-'

I got closer to him and he noticed. Now he was only strumming the guitar, so I could kiss his lips. He smiled and looked down.

'You wanted me to kiss you right?' I teased, knowing that he did not actually ask but he only sang the words to the song.

He put his guitar aside as the instrumental version of Kiss Me was still on. He put his hands on the sides of my face.

'I wasn't exactly asking you to, but it's for sure not a bad follow up to the song..' He grinned at me and kissed me back. I felt my lips touch his and it felt like a soft brush against my lips.

'Come here.' He said as he pulled me on his lap on the couch. I now sat down, facing him with his legs inbetween mine. We made out for a bit until he started tickling me. He had already put himself on top of me so he had control of the situation. Somehow he thought that it was funny.

'No, Owen!' I laughed and could not stop.

He seemed to enjoy it because I made him laugh too. 'Owen.' I continued laughing. 'No..'

'I..'

'I can't..' I can't catch my breath..' I giggled and he stopped.

'Are you alright?' He asked seriously and I started laughing again.

'What is it?' He said.

'Gotcha!' I said and flipped us around so that I was on top. I was lucky that I could do that, to be honest. I am pretty strong for such a small female. I kissed him and tickled him now.

'No! No, Amelia! Don't you dare!' He said but I did not stop.

'Alright then, you want me to react, don't you?' He asked, barely not being able to pronounce his words.

I did not even realise that he was this strong until he pulled me close to him, so that I lost track of what I was doing. He grabbed me and picked me up. Now my body was supported by his strong shoulders, like a fireman would carry his victim. I giggled and let him, he brought me upstairs.

He was standing in the bedroom, still holding me.

'And now what?' I asked, hanging upside down.

'This.' He practically threw me on his bed and kissed me again.

'Hmm, I like how our nights turn out..' I confessed.

'Me too.' He said and again, we made out.

After a few minutes he noticed something and we parted.

'Wait, what time is it even? We need to have dinner.' He chuckled.

I looked at my watch as he rolled over, next to me.

'8:36 pm.' I said. He laid down next to me and said: 'Maybe we should order some pizza or something.'

'Yeah, I don't feel like making an effort.' I laughed.

'Alright, let me get the number.' He stood up and went downstairs. I followed him.

I grabbed his phone from the counter.

'Here you go.'

'Thanks.' And he sat down on a chair. 'Come here.' I sat on his lap.

He dailed the number.

'Hello, yes, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza. And.. wait a second.'

'Aims, what do you want?'

'Ouuh, a large peperoni pizza!'

'And a large peperoni pizza please. Yes, yes.'

He said the adress and hung up.

'It'll be here in 15 minutes.'

'Yay!' I said and pecked him on the lips.

'So I was wondering..' I said. 'How did you learn to play the guitar.. Because you are so good at it... I've tried it one but I totally failed.' I grinned.

'Oh well, thanks.' He said happily. 'Well, uh, as a kid I took lessons and they helped me a lot. After that, I taught myself some songs and that's kind of how I learned it. In the beginning I didn't know the chords and notes but now I do, it is much easier this way.'

I was nodding, and realised that I loved to hear him speak. It didn't even matter about what, but he's always interesting. He can make any topic interesting to me.

'Shall I learn you how to play a song?' He asked.

'Oh, that surprises me a little.' I smiled. 'But, yeah, I'd like that.' I said, wanting to learn from him.

'Alright, put yourself on a comfy chair over here.' He pointed and took a chair to put across it.

I sat down and he handed me his guitar.

'Here you go. So, what do you want me to teach you.'

That was a tough question. I wanted to learn a fun and popular song but morst of the time, they are very hard to learn.

He said he wanted to teach me an easy song first.

He taught me where to put my fingers and how to strum the strings.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

'Our pizza!' I called out. I liked pizza, a little too much sometimes.

Owen got it at the door.

'Owen, where are the plates again?' I asked.

'Top cupboard to your right.'

'Alright.' I whispered as I placed the plates on the table.

After dinner we cuddled up on the couch together. 'What do you wanna watch?' I asked as I was was looking for a good program on tv. He didn't say a word so I looked at him.

'You.' He smirked.

I smiled. 'Well, that's alright by me.' I said as I put the remote on the table

That night, I went to sleep at Mer's again because I had to wake up early for my shift and I wanted to be focused for my important surgery.

We kissed goodnight and I left him.

I hope you liked this! I know that there's not really a cliffhanger but in the next chapters there will be some more Omelia cuteness, believe me!

~ J


	7. 7: The Crash

Today we had another 48 hours shift.

As I arrived to the hospital, I went up to Edwards to tell her that she could scrub in with me on an important surgery today.

'Remember, that craniotomy?'

'Oh, yes I do. Shall I prep her for you?'

'Yes please, thanks Edwards.' I walked out of the room.

I had to remove a tumor that was located in the part of the brain that you use for your memory. These kinds of surgeries are always tricky because the patient could lose hers.

'Sometimes I wish that I could lose a part of mine.' I whispered to myself.

'What were you saying there, Shepherd?' Kepner said to me.

'Oh, uh, nothing... I'm free for now do-'

'Yeah, I kinda need you for a consult in the ER. It is urgent.'

'Okay.' I put my ipad down and ran after April.

'Here we are.' She said. 'The patient just came in, and he might have brain trauma.'

'Alright. Let me see.' I took my light and said: 'Follow the light for me please... Alright, both pupils are reactive.'

'No brain trauma.' I said to Kepner.

'Okay, thanks. Go to trauma 2 with him.' She said to an intern.

It was a rough day today at GSMH. Bailey had paged me to her office.

'Ah Shepherd, good you're here.'

'What can I do for you?'

She stood up, wanting to ask me something delicate.

'I know that you are very busy today. I've seen the surgical board. But, I really need you to be somewhere else right now. Will there be people that can take over your surgeries?'

'Uh, yes, I guess I can make that happen. But where and why do you need me?' I was very curious to find out.

'You haven't heard the news, have you..'

'Uhh, no?'

'There was this huge train accident that happened. We are sending ambulances and you are needed there to help people because most of them will probably have head fractures.'

'Alright, what now..'

'Walk with me please.' Bailey said, and I followed her to the ER.

'So, put this on.' She handed me a coat from the hospital and gave me a kit with all the things I needed to take care of some patients over there already.

'Call me if you need anything alright? And I'll take care of your surgeries. Now get in there.' She pointed to the ambulance.

'Okay, thanks.' I said with doubts. I had a feeling something was not right.

Why would they even send me alone? I hope the accident isn't too bad, she did not even inform me of the amount of people.

I was in the back of the ambulance by myself as I was tapping the floor with me left foot. I always do this when I am nervous.

I know that I can handle this, but somehow fear always creeps up on me.

After a few minutes I felt the ambulance slow down. We had arrived to our destination.

The driver opened the door for me and led me out.

'Thanks.'

Alright, let's do this. I thought by myself.

As I tried to take up the whole scenery in my head, my vision cleared and so I could take up all of it.

The train was of its tracks and on its side. There was also a part that had caught on fire but the firemen were already taking care of that. Everywhere I heard people screaming and shouting the worst things. I really wanted to run to them, but my feet felt like the were stuck to the ground with gum. I froze. I did not know where to go first because of all the patients that I could treat.

After a minute of thinking I ran up to the first person I saw that was hurt.

'Ma'am, I am Dr. Shepherd. I am going to help you. Just lay down for me please.'

She was not doing what I asked. 'It was horrible, there was blood everywhere! I don't know what to do!' She kept rambling on and I could not stop her, she was probably still in shock.

'Alright, let me take you to the ambulance. Were you alone on the train?'

'Yes, yes, yes, yes...' She mumbled.

I took her to the ambulance and they drove away. Next one.

I decided that I wanted to get closer to the train, since there were the most severe traumas.

There was this kid that I saw, alone. It seemed like she didn't had any injuries but she seemed lost. I walked up to her.

'Hey..' She stared at me.

'Did you lose someone, honey? Are you alright?'

'Mommy..' She started hysterically crying.

'Oh come here..' I took her hand and looked around.

'What's your mommy's name?' I asked.

'Anna.' She said, still crying.

'And what was your mommy wearing today?' I tried to calm her but it didn't really work.

'A blue jacket.' She said.

'Alright, then I am going to find your mommy, together with you alright? But you have to be strong for me okay?'

She nodded. I've always had a big heart for kids but I really couldn't leave this one by herself.

'Anna?!' I shouted whilst looking around for a woman with a blue jacket.

After a few minutes, I was already carying the kid and still shouting. I ran up to a paramedic and asked if they maybe had seen the woman that this little girl was looking for.

'Yes! I think we have! A woman just got in the ambulance, not with a long of injuries. I'm sure she'll survive! But she said that she had lost her daughter and did not want to go to the hospital.'

'But she went..'

'Yes, we made her.'

I turned to the girl and reassured her that 'this nice guy' would take her to her mommy right away. 'She's already gone with one of those cool cars!' I said, pointing at an ambulance.

'Will, you take the kid to her mother? Please?' I asked.

'Alright then. Just for the kids sake.'

'Thank you! And you're sure that she's really her mother?'

'Yes. Yes I am.'

'Alright then.'

I hugged the girl goodbye and wished her the best of luck. 'You can now go with this nice man to you mommy.'

He took the mans hand and they walked away. I was very happy thay I could at least make one person happy here.

I again ran up to the train, I got pretty close. Suddenly slowely but surely I felt heat coming towards me and I shut my eyes. It was so hot that I couldn't bare it. It litteraly blew me off my feet, as I heard a very loud bang. It sounded like an explosion. The pressure of the explosion made me land on the ground a few meters further. It felt like my face was buring like crazy and my head hurt too. Shit.

Owen's POV:

Today was a busy day in the trauma rooms. There were a lot of victims of the train crash. After a few minutes, also burnvictims had started to arrive in the ER. I did not know if it was from the same accident though.

Then Meredith called my name.

'Yeah?'

'Owen, you have to see this.' She pointed to the tv screen. On the BBC news they showed this massive explosion.

'Oh my god.' Bailey said with her hands in front of her mouth.

'I know this is crazy..' I said.

Bailey stood there, frozen.

'Miranda, what's going on?' Kepner said, running up to her and joining us.

'Uuh, Amelia is.. there..' She mumbled and it seemed like it took her forever to finish her sentence.

'What?!' I yelled out, a little bit too loud. Everyone was staring at me now.

'Yes, yes, I sent her to go and help some victims!'

'You sent her to the train?' Meredith said, also worried and linking everything together.

'Yes, but wait.. Let me call her.' Miranda said. She nervously took her phone out of her pocket, looked for Amelia's number and pressed 'call'.

The phone was ringing but no one answered.

'Voicemail..' She stutterd.

'Shit.' Meredith let out. 'Sorry.'

'Let me try.' I said, wanting her to be okay.

I took my phone and dialed her number.

No one answered.

'Shit! Amelia!' I said, not wanting a single thing to happen to my girlfriend.

'We should call the paramedics that are there..'

Meredith said.

'I'll do so!' I said and looked for the phonenumbers.

Right now, only Meredith knew what hell I was going trough. Amelia was my everything, and she knew it.

She put a hand on my shoulder whilst I was calling the paramedics.

'Why can't a single fucking person answer their stupid phone?!' I let out.

Bailey looked at me weirdly.

So, I hope you guys like this cliffhanger! It was a harder chapter to write but I am happy that I did it.

Please favourite and comment if you like it!

~ J


	8. 8: I love you

In the previous chapter there was an explosion of a train, and Amelia was very close to the scenery. She had been unconsious for a few minutes.

Amelia's POV:

I had been lying here on the ground for a solid 5 minutes. That's at least what I thought. When I felt that it was the right time to slowely try and get up, I did. I felt my whole body ache. 'Shit.' I mumbled as I placed my hand on my forehead.

'Miss, are you alright?' I heard someone yelling at me.

'Yes. I guess so.' I said as I got up.

'Oh, you're a doctor too..'

'Yes, I am. I was trying to help patients and suddenly a part of the train exploded.'

'Well, we need you to go to the hospital.'

'But..-'

'No, seriously. Common.' He helped me get up.

'Alright.' I said as I walked up to the ambulance with him. I knew that I could not have won the conversation so I joined him to the hospital. I try to never let the patients win this little fight, they Always need to be treated or at least checked out. The ride to the hospital was bumpy and my head hurt.

A few minutes later we finally arrived to the ER. Hmm, so that's what it feels like for a patient.

I walked through the doors and suddenly everyone was looking at me. Why? Had they seen a ghost? Maybe I was looking like a ghost...

'Oh my god, Amelia!' I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

'Owen!' I shed in tears and he ran up to me. He hugged me tight but also not too tight because he noticed that I was in pain. He kissed me softly on my cheek, I looked at him.

'Are you alright?' He said, trying to contain his tears from streaming down his cheeks. 'I don't know, honestly.' I responded, crying.

'I need a wheelchair over here, please!' One of the nurses brought one to us. 'Here, sit down. Oh god, Amelia, I was so worried about you.' A tear streamed down his face.

'I know, I'm sorry, I think I've also lost my phone..'

'Oh, we can go buy a new one, but I'm so glad that you are okay!' He put his hands on my face, and as a natural response, I leaned in and kissed him soflty.

We were both trapped in a bubble and that is why we did not notice everyone around us. As we kissed I heard a lot of surprised sounds...

Shit, the secret's out... I thought.

We pulled back from the kiss and everyone was staring at us.

'Uughh, Amelia, you need to be checked out and stitched up, okay..' Meredith said.

'Yeah..'

'I'll check her.' Owen said and pushed the wheelchair to one of the trauma rooms. He closed the door.

As he was suturing the wound on my forehead he said: 'Well, I guess the secret's out now..'

I had a soft smile on my face.

'Yes. But I do not really mind.. Let's prepare ourselves for questions...'

'Sadly we have to. Alright, I'll take you-'

'Up to CT?' I looked at him.

'Well, yes.' He smiled soflty.

As we got our scans back, nothing seemed to be wrong, I just had a very bad headache.

'I'll put you in a room here, so you can rest and tonight you can go home with me. I'll take care of you, baby.' He said.

'You're too sweet.' He helped me getting up and put me in the bed.

'I could've done this by myself you know?' I chuckled.

'I know but I like to take care of you. A lot.' He said as he kissed my forehead. 'Now, sadly, I really have to go. I have surgery, but I will check up on you soon, okay?'

'Okay.' I smiled.

'Page me if you need me!' He said walking out of the door.

Right as I closed my eyes, Meredith walked in.

'Hey, I'm gonna let you rest for now, but I just wanted to know if you were alright?'

'Yeah, thanks Mer.'

'You're welcome. And good luck with all the future questions about you and Owen by the way.'

'Thanks haha.'

'Now, you need some rest. I'll visit you later, okay. Bye.'

'Bye!'

I closed my eyes, took my meds, and soon enough I drifted off to sleep although it was not even 2pm.

'Amelia..' I heard a soft voice waking me up.

'Arizona?' I said, squinting my eyes and recognising her.

'Yeah, hey. How do you feel? I had to check up on you so..' She sat down in the chair next to me as I sat up a little more.

'Uh, I guess I feel better.' I said, touching my forehead. 'My headache is almost gone.'

'Good, good! Oh and I see that your scar is healing well too.'

'Yes, everything's doing fine.' I answered.

'Alright, so now we can take you off your meds. As you already know you can still take something if your headache comes back, but it cannot be as bad as it is right now.'

'Okay, thank you Arizona.' I smiled at her.

'So, I kinda wanted to ask you something.' She said as I already knew what was going on.

'So, what's up with you and Owen?' She asked, smirking.

I nervously twisted my bracelet around my wrist.

'We are a couple.' I said, waiting for her response, smiling widely.

'Oooh, you cuties! For how long have you guys been together?'

I laughed.

'A couple of weeks, but we wanted to keep it private in the beginning.'

'Oooh, I see! Well, I thing that the two of you are a nice fit!'

'Oh, thanks!' She smiled at me as her pager went off.

'Gotta go, see you later!' She said and ran off.

'Bye!'

I actually slept pretty well but that was probably because of the medication. I was a little bit afraid for the night because I wanted to be able to sleep.

I rested for a couple of hours until Owen cleared me and brought me home.

'So, I am going to make you some hot soup. Is that alright?' He asked.

'Yes, ofcourse. But don't you mind? I mean I could have just gone home to Mer's house..'

'No, I do not mind at all.' He lightly smiled.

'What is going on, Owen?' I saw the sad look in his eyes.

'Amelia..' He said, walking up to me and taking my hand.

'Today.. Was awful. For you obviously of what you went trough but.. I felt like I had lost you. I saw the explosion on the news and Bailey told me that you were at the scene so I called you.'

'Voicemail probably? I lost my phone..' I said.

'Yes. Voicemail. It took you a while to get to the hospital but I really thought that I'd lost you babe. This is the sign that I cannot live without you.' He shed a tear and hugged me tight.

'Oh my.. Owen..' I hugged him back. 'It is alright now, I am here and I am not going anywhere unless you want me to.'

We stayed in this hug for a few minutes when Owen initiated to part. He looked me right in the eyes.

'I love you.'

I drowned in his eyes but managed to express my feelings.

'I love you too, Owen. Very much. I think on some level, I always have.'

I saw him giggle of happiness.

'Kiss me.' I said, and that he did. He kissed me with passion but still soft. He seemed to be worried about me, still. I have been lucky today.

'Owen, don't be soft on me. I'm fine.'

I kissed him with a lot of passion to show him that I was alright. I cupped his face in my hands as he let his hands sled down to my lower back. 'Hmm, you're cold babe.'

'Kind of.' I giggled.

He got up, went to the closet and took a blanket to cover us up. We put it around us.

'Are you sure that you want to go to work tomorrow?' He asked. I put my head in his lap, as he was running his fingers trough my brown locks.

'Yes, I think so. I am not having any pain right now so I guess I will. We'll see tomorrow morning.'

'Okay.'

I fell asleep on the couch in his lap, it was already late.

I was dreaming about the explosion, but it was worse than it acually had been.

No, Owen! Help, my leg has caught on fire! I need you to be here right now! This hurts like hell! I wanted to run but I couldn't. Someone please take care of me, I am here on the ground. All the paramedics seemed to be gone already and all the victims had caught on fire. My clothes had now caught on fire too.

'OWEN' I screamed as I woke myself up.

I was panting and covered in sweat.

Owen had fallen asleep too. 'Baby, it was nightmare. Are you okay?' He asked as I tried to sit up straight.

'Yeah, uh I guess so.'

'Let's go to bed. Maybe, you having a more comfortable position will help you sleep better.'

'Uhu..' I stood up, went upstairs and got under the covers. He laid next to me.

'Goodnight beautiful.'

'Goodnight.' He kissed me on my forehead.

#

The next day I decided to go to work. I felt alright, the only thing visible were my scars and bruises.

Bailey told me that she had not planned surgeries for me today, she wanted me to have a chill day.

That did not take too long because after checking up on patients, I got a page to the ER.

'Dr. Shepherd? Head trauma over here.'

'Coming!' I said as I put on a scrubcoat.

I checked him out and he had to have surgery right away.

'Save an OR for me please.' I said to the nurse and took the bed upstairs. I got scrubbed in and Edwards joined me in the OR.

We did a craniotomy, well Edwards did most of it. She deserved it after all the hard work on the Herman surgery a while ago. I just supervised her, she is going to be a great surgeon.

At lunch, I saw Owen sitting at a table with Meredith, April and Alex, so I joined them.

'Hey guys.' I said.

'Oh, Amelia, do you want to sit next to Owen?' April asked me.

'Uh, oh it is okay.'

'No, please, here!' She went to sit next to Alex so the seat next to Owen was free.

'Alright then, hey!' I sat next to him.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'I'm fine. Edwards already did a craniotomy today, I supervised.' I said, proud of her.

'Huh, I thought Bailey did not assign you to any new patients yet?' Owen asked. He seemed worried.

'She did not, the patient came into the ER and I got paged.' I smiled at him.

'You guys are so cute!' Arizona said, sitting down at our table, next to Meredith.

I locked eyes with Owen.

'Kinda glad that the secret is out now.' I said, giggling, soflty so that no one except for Owen could hear me.

'I liked the sneaking around, though!'

I laughed.

'What's up Amelia?' April asked.

'Oh, nothing. I'm just happy.'

Everyone was in awe.

I hope you guys enjoyed this longer 'Omelia cuteness chapter' ;) I love to write cute things and I'm not very good at writing dramatic stuff (I think) so yeah we'll see. You can always leave suggestions in the comments, love you all! Thanks for reading.

~ J


	9. 9: Be my valentine

It had been a week since the explosion and I was completely fine except for some occasional nightmares. Trough the years I got better at it. At coping with with things. The shock is always the same but you get better at it, because you've been trough so much. That's life I guess.

Today it was february 14th, yes that's right. It's Valentine's Day. I wondered if Owen had anything planned for us.

Owen's POV:

Today Amelia had slept at Meredith's place. She loved staying over at mine but she felt like she had to still be at Mer's sometimes. I guess she likes it there, with the girls.

Today was Valentine's Day. Honestly I'd rather spoil my girl everyday of the year, and not just one day but I at least wanted to do something. I was lying on my bed, awake, thinking about ideas. I knew that Amelia's shift ended an hour later than mine, so I had a little time to prepare something. Normally she would quickly grab something to eat at work so dinner won't be an option. I knew it, it would not be something very special but she'd wanted to do this for such a long time, she told me.

Right at this moment, my alarm went off.

I took my phone from my nightstand and opened my texts to Amelia.

'Goodmorning beautiful. Hope you slept well, see you around today. Xxx'

I got ready, had breakfast and headed to work.

'Dr. Hunt?' Bailey said as I was putting on my labcoat.

'Yes.'

'I have a few surgeries scheduled for you today. But please let me inform you first about the staff meeting that will be happening at 2pm.'

'Okay, thank you. I will be there.'

I headed to go and scrub in as I got a text back from Amelia.

'Goodmorning. Just heading out the door, missed you already. Xxx'

That text from my love had put an instant smile on my face.

I had finished my surgery on time to head to the meeting. I was there 10 minutes early, so I already opened the door to take a seat and by my surprise Amelia was also already present.

'Hey!' I said as I opened the door. She looked up from her phone, directly looking at me.

'Hi!' She stood up, as I closed the blinds.

I kissed her softly.

'I missed you too last night.' I confessed.

In response to that she kissed me back and hugged me.

'Oh, before I forget, can we meet up at my house after your shift?' I asked.

'Yes, ofcourse.' She locked eyes with me. Gosh, I loved it when she did that.

We took place next to each other at the table as the others started to arrive.

Our meeting was nothing special, only the heads of each department were present, but I had nothing to say. Bailey informed us about a very special patient that would be arriving soon. He had been treated by Richard and this hospital for years and because of his uncommon disease. We had to treat him 'like a king', and 'nothing could go wrong'. I was maybe overthinking all this but we have to make sure that every patient that arrives here is alright, not just him. I felt like everyone had to be treated equally but I did not confront Bailey with it because it was one of her first big assignments that she had to do. As she explained the case to us, it got clear that this was a very important surgery that he was going to get.

During the last minutes of the meeting - that I actually did not have to attend anyway - Owen sent me another message.

'Can we meet up at my car after shifts? X'

Quickly I answered him.

'Okay. X'

When we got out of our meeting I ran some labs and filled out some paperwork in my office. My day was going by very slow and I did not have to do one single surgery anymore - I thought - when I got a page to trauma room 3.

It seemed to be urgent so I dropped everything I was doing and ran. It has always been difficult for me to run in a hospital. You can see it from two ways. One, you run and save the patient, no problems. Or two, you run, but accidentally run into another patient and that one gets hurt. I'm always scared to run, but I've never missed an opportunity to save someone. I've almost always been on time except when the patient had already died in the ambulance. That is actually worse. When you did not even get the chance to save the victim. Then you feel like you are completely useless because you were not able to try.

As I arrived in the trauma room, I quickly checked the pupil reaction which was okay. He needed to have a CT for sure and after that he had to have his other multiple surgeries.

I stepped outside him room as I asked his condition to Bailey.

'How did this happen?'

'He got thrown out of the car, through the windshield. He was not wearing his seatbelt.'

'Oh god. That's why he has so many glass cuts. I think that he is lucky because he is not dead yet.'

'Yes for sure. Now you wait for that CT and then do your work if it needs to be done.'

'Alright, thanks for the update, Bailey.'

'You're welcome.' She said as she walked toward her office.

I must say, Bailey has been a pretty good chief. Of course Owen had been the best one accordibg to me but still. She is a great woman that I look up to.

It was already late after I checked on my last patients. My shift was going to be over in 5 minutes. I ran to the lockerroom and took my dress that I had hanging in my locker. I was always prepared. I never know what I am going to do after work so I always have it in there, just in case. It was a black dress that can be worn with everything. I had tights that I quickly put on and heels. I looked at myself in the mirror as Maggie walked in.

'You look hot.'

I chuckled. 'Thanks I guess.'

'No, seriously. Owen should be happy to have you.'

I quickly kissed her on the cheek and went to his car. I walked out of the hospital and saw him standing next to his car.

'Hey babe.' He kissed me softly.

'Hi!'

'So, what did you want to do?' I asked as we were both in the car.' I have always been a curious person.

'Well, I have something planned for us because you know.. It's the 14th of february.. So cliché but I wanted to do something. You'll see.'

I knew he would plan out something for us. That is what he likes to do and it is adorable.

We drove up to and open field that was filled with a lot of people and parked the car. Somehow I recognised this but I did not know what it was exactly.

'So what is this again?' I asked.

'You like iceskating?' He smiled softly.

'OMG I knew it!' I squiled.

Owen got out of the car and took my hand as we walked to the place. It cost a few dollars to rent the shoes and gloves so we shared although he insisted on paying.

We sat down on a bench, and tied the laces.

'Have you ever done this?' I asked.

'Uh, not since highschool so this will be fun.' He laughed. I loved his smile, it was so genuine.

As I stood up, I almost fell over.

'Oh shoot.' I could hold myself onto the bench that I was sitting on earlier.

Owen got up, again took my hand as we walked to the skating-rink. He put one foot on the ice and tried to balance on it to take his second step. I took his hand and stepped onto the ice in one quick motion.

'Are you alright?' I asked curiously. A lot of people were ice-skating next to us.

'Uhh, alright I guess.' He chuckled. 'You seem to be more then alright?'

'Yeah, I am. Here, hold my hand.' I decided that I wanted to make this small confession.

'In 7th grade I did this as a sport, but it has been a while.'

He locked eyes with me. 'That's why you were not scared to step onto the ice.'

'True thing! Now hold my hand.' He did not seem to handle it very well so I dragged him forward.

'Just go very slow, you'll get used to it in no time.'

This had been one of the nicest and funniest moments that I had been trough with him. We laugh a lot and that is what makes me happy. Just these little things.

After that we ordered chinese food Owens place before we already got there. As we arrived the guy arrived too, just on time. We quickly payed and went inside.

In the car we had been laughing and kissing a little because there was tons of trafic jam.

He undid his coat, hung it up and said: 'I am not very hungry actually.'

'Yeah me too, I'd much rather do something else.' I kissed him on the cheek and took his hand.

'Whoo where is my lady taking me?' He said sarcastically.

'To the bedroom!' He laughed at my comment.

First of all, I am SO sorry for not posting this earlier but to be completely honest with you, I had no motivation to write anymore. That is why this going up a month (OMG) after it should have. I hope you still liked it. Leave some suggestions in the comments!

~ J


End file.
